rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ouren
Ouren Lancaster is played by Nep Nep Chuuni. Basic Info Affiliation/Occupation Duelist, Wanderer, Merc Semblance "Possessed", Ouren has the ability to talk to the dead. And along with this ability the dead if willing, can possess her body essentially making her that person including thoughts and seblance. (Ouren can force a spirit out of her body) Weapon A buster sword (has a built in mechanism to increase and decrease in width and height for continence) Skills She is a excellent strategist and can approach a fight in a variety of different ways if she so chooses giving her a surprise factor Weaknesses Very reliant on her semblance but can do battle without it Appearance Outfit https://www.pinterest.com/huongleo5/girl-illustration-art/?lp=true (couldn't find original artist this is all I have) Other Important details She is missing her right eye Personality Overview Shows very little emotion because of the trauma she has been put through almost making her numb to emotions all together Voice Very monotone and seemingly unenthused by anything Backstory Ouren Lancaster and Tyra Lancaster were both two beautiful babies birthed into this world with a bright futures ahead. Well that is what everyone thought at least, little did they know the horror that awaited both of them. It all started with the death of their dear grandfather. Ouren claimed to start "talking" to him well the parents thought nothing of it at first simply thinking of it as a coping mechanism. Well then Ouren started learning the dark past of her family and all the bad things her family had done including killing innocent families. obviously they didn't want Ouren to leak these things to the public so they sent her off to a mental asylum. After years of therapy Ouren still couldn't stop hearing the voices in her head. She came back supposedly a new person but she was different all the horror she experienced in those walls is even to much for me to tell. She was completely numb to emotion she wanted to show it but at that point it was to late. She loved her sister dearly and never wanted to see her in any way of harm, like any loving sister would so she decided not to tell Tyra all the horrible things she knew. She learned a lot from Tyra she learned how to fight how to survive all of these things she even made her own sword. One day this ticking timebomb of a person otherwise known as Ouren snapped. She didn't wanna be around her parents scared of what they might do to her our Tyra if she leaked the information she knew. So one night in a blind rage she killed her mother and father framing it on being a robbery and taking her sister and running away to the nearest school to where hopefully they could be sheltered. On the way there her sister was unfortunatly ripped to shreds in front of her by the Grimm Ouren was forced to pick up the Sword her sister had made and before she was safely in bed in a school in Atlas. All she can assume is that her sister took over her body as saved her life and this is where her journey begins. Additional Notes Other spirits can posses her but she generally just lets Tyra and Tyra only do it. Basic Info Semblance "Dust Sheild" Tyra has the ability to absorb dust or dust created elemental effects each one giving her a boost in one attribute but also giving a debuff (listed below). She also has a second part to this semblance that when all types of dust have been absorbed within an hour her missing eye gets replaced with a eye made of all types of dust. When in this form she can look at a weapon and give it all of the dust attributes for a limited about of time (5 turns) her eye will remain until the end of the hour but the ability will not be replaced and after this state she is in a vulnerable state Weapon Refer to Ouren Skills Great Duelist, Strategist Weaknesses The downsides of absorbing dust (listed below), not being in her own body when fighting, the vulnerable state she is in after her semblance is done. Appearance Takes the physical form of Ouren Personality Kind hearted with a fiery passion to win every fight. Backstory See ouren's Additional Notes: Air Jump height increase come down quicker Fire Gain damage lose speed Water Gain evasiveness lose tank Lightning Lessen cc on myself and on others Ice Increase cc on others and on myself Gravity: Increase mobility lose damage Earth: Increase tank lose speed (each stat Increases by 250 and decreases by 100 respectively and can stack up to 3 times per dust) Gallery Ouren.png Ouren Color.png Tyra Color.png Timeline # I Don't Like People - 5 EXP #* Meet new people in the desert (both) # The More the Merrier - 5 EXP #* Shows off selves to new reaper friend (both) Category:Characters